


Wanna...Van-Gogh Out?

by hipster_rhett



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Artist AU, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipster_rhett/pseuds/hipster_rhett
Summary: Rhett, like most, is a struggling artist, selling a few pieces a day, posting art on social media everynow and then. Then a new man comments on some of his art on Twitter. Not only is this mysterious man a fan, he has a crush on Rhett. Will this blossom?





	1. (1) Notification

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just woke up at 9AM to write this. I wanna credit all my mutual art friends on Twitter to inspire me to write this. I also dedicate this to Ven, a mutual and idol of mine, who passed recently. I miss you, thrive in the sunshine, hun'.
> 
> Update: yes, there are multiple chapters. I'll try to get them out, quick as a flash!

     

   Yawn. New day. New work. The inspiration comes to me early in the morning. Little barks comes from under my sheets. I lift my sheets. A little white fluff-ball lives there. "Barbara!" I giggle. She wags, and looks at me with her almond eyes. And idea popped in my head. "Stay Barbara!" I shouted. I ran out of bed, and grabbed my sketchbook. 

My dog—is the best model. She is the most patient being. She watches me sketch. She really appreciates being drawn, or maybe she just likes attention. I look at my art. It's pretty good. All my stuff looked like shit this week. I wonder if my fans are worried. I get out my phone and post the sketch. The fans sure are happy to see me though! Their the only thing keeping me going—and Barbara. They are like thousands of tiny nurses, hoping im sober, not sick....not depressed. I sigh, and turn off my phone...until i heard a  _ding!_

 _"What hate comment is there now..." I thought._ To my surprise, it's not hate...just someone really nice.  _"Nice work! Do you do commissions?"_ My mind and heart exploded. All the tiny little cells in my brain shouted " _COMMISSION! COMMISSION!"_ over and over. I grinned. In the corner of my eye, i saw my dog grow confused. She hasn't seen me smile like this before..in awhile.

I decided to Direct Message the guy. He had a cute url though. "@readyforrhetty", i guess he was a big fan. I gulped and started with  _"Hi! You asked about commissions?"_

_(1 New DM)_

_"Yes! I did!"_

_"So...what do you want? Fullbody? Sketch? Colored? Anything specific?"_

_"Oh...well. About that."_

My hands started shaking.  _"Please tell me you want a huge commission." I thought._

_"I'm sorry, im not good at starting conversations. I didn't think you would DM me anyway else if I said i just wanted to have a regualr talk with u."_

I rolled my eyes at the typo. Everyone does them. But...this could of been worse. He could of stalked me down and tried to kill me..but why would he want to talk to me? I'm just a guy who is like every other artist. Why me?


	2. @readyforrhetty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett finally talks to his fan, and grows new, strange feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, for awhile these chapters will be a little short. Sorry! But i really hope you guys appreciate them allll the same. I love everyone who reads my horrible fic! Thank you! (Please critque)

" _I think i have a superfan"_

_"Come on rhett...don't we all??"_

  Thank god for the geeks of the great 2000's for making social media, or else i don't think I would still be alive. My mutuals online are the greatest, and I'm glad there here. 

I fidgeted on the couch while texting.  _"Am I crazy? This has to be a dream." I thought to myself. " I never had a true fan before."_ I checked out @readyforrhetty's account, and I learned a lot from him just by his profile.

"Rhett is seriously my favorite artist // 38 // art enthusist // Link's my name :3" his bio read. His icon was actually a selfie of me. "Huh.." I thought. He isn't  **that** much of a stalker. I decided to ask a few questions.

 

_"so...why do you like me?"_

_"you..really intrest me."_

_"how so?..."_

_"your art really. It has this..magic to it?? I don't know how other fans feel, but your art is more than just a picture on a computer to me"_

 

My heart flipped upside down. I work really hard on everything i do, hoping i'll be something, and...this guy thinks i am something. 

 

_"Wow...you're too kind"_

_"I'm barely anything sir, im just some random guy."_

_"No really, what you said means a lot. Can i repay you with an commission?"_

_"Yes! I'd be honored to have something drawn by you. Seriously."_

_"what do you want, Link? I can do anything you'd like! (I hope it's ok if i call you Link)"_

_"It's alright. And..draw whatever you feel. Whatever you make, i will love."_

 

I grinned. It felt so odd, all of a sudden. No one has been this nice to me in the longest. My heart was warmer than me hands now, burning in my chest. Who was this man to me? I shook my head, drank some Sprite, and jumped on me Wacom. What the hell was I going to draw? 


	3. Art Block.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since Link asked for a commission, Rhett has been in art block. Is it his inspiration, or his feelings for Link that are blocking him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...i have been kinda depressed lately..so writing this fic really helps honestly. I'll write as much as i can  
> Note: I have extreme insomnia right now, so I based a bit of bit of the chapter on me...sorry :( I hope you still like it all the same

Shit. 

 

What the hell.

 

I've has SAI open for 3 hours with nothing in mind. You'd think Johnny Cash would help, but my mind is blank as my screen. I twiddle my tablet pen in my hand. It's 11 AM at fucking night, and I need some fucking comfort, and decided to text the only person on this late at night. 

" _Hi Link.."_

_"You're up late, everything alright?"_

_"not really...insomnia. I'm trying to get your stuff done and....just sleeping issues in general.."_

_"oh. I'm really sorry to hear that..anything I could do to help?"_

_"no..not really. U willing to talk though? I know it's late"_

_"no no, Rhett...it's fine. What do you want to talk about?"_

_"I'm busy in the mornings...so regular talk is a relief. Um...I wanna talk about you."_

 

"Me? _Why would anyone want to talk about me?" I thought._

_"Sure...I guess."_

_"So...what do you do besides art? What are your other hobbies?"_

_"well...I like playing guitar..and I sing sometimes. I do a bit of gardening as well...I have a bonsai and a few succulents, and some red roses..as you can tell, I'm not that interesting."_

_"no, no...you're modest. You like simpler things. You have a soft feeling to you."_

_"is soft bad?"_

_"soft is good. Always good."_

_"That's good to know. So...what do you do? What are your hobbies?"_

_"me? I'm a hair stylist, but to past the time I watch 80's movies sometimes and just, follow a bunch of artists on here, and a few on tumblr."_

_"oh, nice! You sound like a sweet guy!"_

_"you sound sweet too. I think have something. A click. I don't want to rush this, or be a weird fan, but...can I have your number? I don't want to get lost in twitter messages either, so I think IMessage or whatever phone messaging app you have would be better?"_

Someone is actually interested in my life? I only have 6 or 7 numbers on my phone, and it feels so bare there. 

"Uh yeah! I'll give my number. I have no reason not to!"

I typed in my number, hands nervously on the keyboard. He texted me quicker than I thought. 

My eyes haven't been more awake than ever before.


	4. Insomnia.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett has some sleeping issues, and decides to text Link instead. What happens...might just be better than sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...my insomnia is really bad, so I might post 3-4 chapters tonight. I'm fine guys, I'll find time for sleep.

 

 

1 hour of sleep gets me slightly through the night, right? 

I open my phone, screen fairly white with all the notifications from Link. 

_"Are...you still up Link?"_

_"Mhm. Always here for you....my question is, why aren't you asleep? You were gone for an hour, so I'm guessing.."_

_"one of hour of sleep? Yeah."_

_"oh...I'm sorry. I'm here if you wanna talk."_

_"ok..thanks."_

_"well..not to sound creepy, but where do you live Link?"_

_"oh! I live near Burbank, in L.A."_

_"He lives...near me. That's a surprise." I thought_

_"I-I do too!"_

_"Really? Maybe we can meet up sometime! ;)"_

_"Maybe so, maybe so."_

I really did want to meet him though, he seemed pretty warm-hearted, and look pretty handsome to me in his selfies shown on Twitter, so the thought of meeting up like lots of online friends do. It's been only a few days since we talked, but I felt like I knew him for days, months, years.

centuries.

" _Ok_... _Rhett..you are a great person to talk to, but..I'm seriously worried about your sleep schedule. Get some rest. Just try. Don't rush the commission. Don't rush for me. Get sleep. Ok?"_

I sighed. I need sleep. I've had a couple of midnight snacks and drinks, and felt woozy. Human life grasps for sleep, and that's what my distressed body needs.

_"Ok...goodnight. Thanks for helping."_

_"goodnight Rhett. Take care of yourself."_

I layer awake for awhile, smile painted like canvas on my face, as I gradually fell asleep.


	5. crossed paths.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been almost a month since Rhett met one of his biggest fans. Now Rhett goes outside after some while, and unexpectedly crosses paths with Link. 
> 
> "Bad weather comes in, I go out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I always wanted this to be a very aesthetic fanfic, so I wanted to add some more calming feelings to these few chapters. I hope you guys still like my insomnia driven chapters :3

It rains today, and the pitter patter on the windows, and the cool air come into my cold bed and linger at the bottom of my bare toes. "Bad weather comes in,  I go out." I mutter into my pillow. 

I lazily dress myself. Oversized green sweater and gray jeans, with messy, torn Chuck Taylors. I'm too tired to drive to the store, so I walk. Thank god all my go to's are so close.

i would of listened to music if I was thinking straight, but instead I just texted Link. It's been weeks since I met him, but he feels like a brother to me. 

" _I'm meandering to the art store, then the café. Are you doing better than I am?"_

_"Hm...does being lonely at the park with your dog sound better?_

_"no better than me, my friend."_

_"heh. I might send you some pictures of what I get though, you creep."_

_"psh, I'm not creepy, just very interested in what you have to offer.  (But yes send pics)"_

_"I gotchu' :D"_

I haven't been active on my social media as much as I'd like to, since my art block got to me. Link is really the only thing keeping me well and running. Every few hours he'd see if I was taking my medicine for insomnia, how I am feeling, anything I ever needed. 

I smile when I think of how helpful Link is sometimes. It gets me through the day.

I finally made my way up towards the art store, getting a small store basket to carry my stuff in. 

New sketchbook.

New brush pens.

New watercolors.

I buy anything that feels good to my fingers. I feel proud. _"Good job staying mentally stable, Rhett" I tell myself._

 

I go to the near by Starbucks a few blocks away for an usual: a spiced latte with extra cream, extra sugar, the tinest bit of caramel, and an plain bagel—no cream cheese, no butter. Depressing, I get it. When they finish my order, I sneak a tiny bit of whiskey into my coffee to keep me going. 

I sit at an table closest to the door, and squint my tired eyes at surrounding, hoping a queer, unorodinary person would appear, hoping I could draw them. But what I do see, is different. I see a brunette haired man, with thick rimmed glasses, eyes hidden under the glass, powder blue and twinkling right at me. His 5 o'clock shadow is scruffy. It looks cute on him. 

Wait.

I've seen him before—

Link?

 

I make eye contact with this man a little longer, hoping he'd notice—he does, and the sides of his mouth draw thin lines of a smile to his cheekbones, glowing his face red.

 

That's him alright.

 

He gets out his chair and walks over to me, and with that I bolt out the café. I'm more panicked than nervous. I wasn't ready. How do you prepare for that? I reached for my phone before I could process my actions.

_"I'm sorry for bolting out so quickly. You look really welcoming in person...maybe we could arrange something...Wednesday?"_

_"It's fine. And, yeah sure, Wednesday is fine!"_

_"Alright ;)"_

_"..And Rhett?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"You look wayyy more cuter in person, just so you know <3"_

 


End file.
